One  Shot OWNED Naruto Uzumaki
by WebbedDreams
Summary: Agian, after a year, they come to meet in the same spot, same place. But as they wait for each other, their memory of their first meeting comes back. Takes place after time skip


[One – Shot OWNED [Naruto Uzumaki

Start:

The first time I saw her, I was coming home from training. She was sitting on a bench alone, staring blankly up at the greying sky. No one but me seemed to notice her, so I walked over, thinking she might be lonely.

She had seemed surprised to see me sit down next to her and I wondered why, but did not ask. We stared at each other for the longest time and then suddenly I started laughing. Now as I look back, I dont remember why I had laughed, but I had and then asked her name. She looked puzzled.

"You," She whispered. Her vioce, now, reminded me of Hinata's but with Sakura in it. "You can see me?"

I puzzled over this question. Of course I could see her. Who could not? She sat right there, plain as day, staring at the sky. Thunder stormed behind me. Rain was coming soon. Her head turned towards the rumbling clouds.

She suddenly ignored her own question and said, "You should get inside. It will rain soon." And her head turned the other direction to stare down the street. People where now running around, trying to get to shelter. Finally, it was my turn to speak up.

"What about you," I say. In the corner of my eye I see someone stop for a second and stare at me. But then they continued running. "Wont you get wet? Dont you want to stay dry?" A million questions and so little time. Why am I so interesting in this girl?

She does not look at me when she says this. "Why go inside? It does not matter. I do not get wet," Then she smiles and my stomach suddenly becomes numb with excitement. Her hand goes up towards my face, I await her touch, but feel nothing. Her hand goes though it as if a mirage. She is dead. "And besides, I like to watch the rain at night, the world go by. Inside it is hard, so I stay outside."

But my words have died and now I could only stare. She was a ghost, a dead person and I could see her. I was the only one that could see her, the only one that could talk to her. This news was both exciting and frightening. I had all ways been afraid of ghosts and yet I am drawn to her like Choji is drawn to food. She was mine. No one elses because no one else saw her.

I owned her.

The first time I saw him, I was sitting alone, staring off at the greying sky. People were walking every where, no one bothered to look over at me, because they could not see me. But he did, he stared straight at me. And I tried to ignore it, because I knew he was looking at the thing behind me and not at me.

But then he sat down next to me and stared. I was shocked and stared back. We sat silently for a rather short time before he started to laugh. And then he asked my name.

I was petrified. How could he see me? "You," I whisper unsure. Till this day I am still unsure about him. "You can see me?"

And by this he was taken aback. Behind him the thunder stormed and I cheered on the inside. What timing! I love the rain. Been waiting for weeks! But he must go.

"You should get going. It will rain soon," He stares. I turn my head around because I hear people talking. All most half the population around me and this boy were running now. When he spoke up, a young man stopped and stared.

"What about you?" He states simply. What about me? "Wont you get wet? Dont you want to stay dry?"

Why does this boy care so much. I use to ponder this so many times before I knew. Again I turned away, too ashamed to look him in the eye. "Why go inside? It does not matter. I do not get wet," I smile then and slide my had through his face, right through his cheek. Oh how I wish to touch his face. "And besides, I like to watch the rain at night, the world go by. Inside it is hard, so I stay outside."

He never talked after that and I wondered breifly if he was having second thoughts about coming over to meet a strange girl. But only moments later he just smiled and beckoned me with him. And, of course (born to listen to intrustions), I followed silently. My feet glided across the wetting concrete.

It had started to rain.

Tonight it was the same situation. I would meet my ghost were I had first met her. We would talk and admire each other. We had grown to love each other, not a childish like, like what I had with Sakura, but a true love.

Only this night it was different from all other nights. This night would be the exact year of our first encounter. A year has passed since I had met my ghost, since I claimed ownership of her, and tonight I would tell her I loved her.

Of course my ghost all ready knew this, for I all ready told her. But it will be different because today was raining, it will look like the day where we had first met. And all our memories will come flooding back. All the good memories because we had never had a bad memory.

Just like a year ago, Moshi sat staring at the greying sky. But this time she turned away from it and looked at me. Her smile was perfectly content, not sad like all those other times. And I was glad for that.

My hands reached out and touched the air around her cheek. It was my way of touching her. She has never felt it, but I knew she knew what it ment. And in return, her fingers tried to slide around my hand. But they only fell through.

She frowned and lowered her head in shame. And I growled, annoyed. I hated to see my ghost sad. "Dont frown, smile. I love you, okay?"

"But I cannot touch you. How can I show you I love you back?" She whimpers in fright and I a sudden urge to hug her tight. But I cant, I know that, so I have to reasure her through words.

"I know you love me," I say happily. She looks up and I smile at her. "I know you do. I can see it, I dont need to feel it."

"Really?" Her eyes are so hopeful. I nodd.

"Of course," I laugh. "I love you, your mine. My ghost." Her small frown grows to a great smile.

Tonight was the same as a year ago. It was raining, and I sat staring at the grey sky. Naruto would be here any moment.

A year. So long and yet so short. Within that time period I had fallen madly in love with Naruto. But I was unsure he knew this, because we could not touch, I could not show my feelings. We had never kissed, never held hands. He cant even hold my cheek when he greets me. And because of this I fear he will soon forget about me and move on to alive women.

Naruto stood a few meters away and I turned to smile at him. He walked over and cradled the air around my cheek. If only he could actually touch me. If only I were not dead. But I tried to grab his hand anyways and failed terribly. Tears weld up and my head fell.

There was a growl from Naruto and then he said, "Dont frown, smile. I love you, okay?"

I felt like dying. "But I cannot touch you. How can I show I love you back?" I whimpered towards myself. How come I have to fall in love with a man alive? Why could I have not found a dead man and fallen in love with him? Why did Naruto have to fall in love with a dead girl? Why not with someone prettier, or better yet, someone who had a heartbeat?"

I know you love me," He says with cheer. So much cheer, in fact, that I look up. He is smiling "I know you do. I can see it, I dont need to feel it."

I am so glad. "Really?"

He nodds and replies, "Of course, I love you, your mine. My ghost."

I smile, so glad to hear those words. He loved me and I loved him.

He owned me and I owned him.

End


End file.
